Get over it, Naruto!
by AstroVampirex92
Summary: Sasuke has a problem with the bedroom portion of he and Naruto's realtionship. What happens when Sasuke takes charge. Lemonsyaoi, language. Don't like it, don't read it, simple as that!


I'm dedicating this to my best friend and fellow SasuNaru fan girl. You know who you are (Weebels!). Happy Birthday! I was actually working on this too, not just the hand written one. I was originally going to put it in, but I decide to share this with other people. So thus the birth of this one shot!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own about this is the story line. K?

Warning: Rated M for a reason. If you don't like yaoi, give me (any every other fan girl out there) a break and don't read it. Oh, and the cussing, can't forget about the cussing. (I have a very colorful vocabulary anime sweat drop)

Note: Most of the story is in Sasuke's POV, but when they really get into it, it turns to a more 3rd person POV. I don't know, it kinda just ended up that way…

Hey, don't forget to leave a review! I love to read 'em, bad or good. Eh, anyway, enjoy!

---------

Sasuke walked, alone, to his apartment, trying to decide how to get Naruto over his whole "There is no freak'n way I'm being uke" thing. It was really starting to be a pain in the ass, literally. _Maybe if I knock him out and tie him up… actually, that's not a bad idea!_ Sasuke thought, finally deciding on a solution. He quickened his pace home. _Okay, well, I hope I won't have to knock him out. That would cause problems_.

Sasuke reached his apartment quicker then he had expected. He couldn't really help it, he was excited. What he hadn't expected was that Naruto was already there. The blonde was sleeping contently on Sasukes' bed. They didn't actually live together, but Naruto hated being home alone and was at Sasukes more then his own apartment. _He looks so cute I almost don't want to wake him up._ Sasuke thought contently. He smirked. _Although, this may be easier then I thought._

Somehow, Sasuke managed to strip him and tie him to the bed without waking Naruto up. He had tied the blonde spread Eagle on the bed, with his feet up off the bed. Sasuke straddled his teammate.

"Naruto, wake up." He said lovingly into Naruto's ear.

"Eh, go away, I'm trying to sleep." He responded sleepily, trying to turn over on her side. His eyes flew open and he stared at the ninja sitting on top of him. He tried to wiggle free, and failed miserably. "Untie me Sasuke." He demanded menacingly.

"Um, no. It's time we got you over this whole, uke thing." He replied softly, nibbling on his boyfriend ear lobe.

"Not funny, not let me go." Naruto demanded. Sasuke just shook his head. The raven placed his lips over Naruto to snuff any further complaint. He tried to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth, but he kept his lips tightly clamped together. Sasuke opened his dark obsidian eyes to find two ocean blue ones glaring at him. He returned the look and broke the very one-sided kiss.

"We can do this the easy way, the hard way, or my way. I don't care, but it's, _you're_ getting done." Sasuke said angrily. Naruto still looked back at him defiantly. His eyes had softened a little however. "You know the more you resist, the more turned on I get," he said, grinding his bulging erection against Naruto's to prove a point, "so why fight it?" Naruto just 'hmped" and looked away.

"Okay, now you're really starting to piss me off, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Good." Naruto replied haughtily. Sasuke rubbed his erection against the blondes again. It was very apparent he was holding back a moan.

"Oh come on! You _know_ you want this too." Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's dick and stroked it, causing a very involuntary moan to escape from his lips. "See, I was right."

"Shut up you egotist. You're worse then Neji and his superiority complex!" he stated firmly. Sasuke frowned and stroked Naruto again, continuously this time. More involuntary moans and mewls escaped the blonde.

"Oh am I now?" Sasuke questioned. It was true that Naruto's reluctance was annoying him, but it was turning him on at the same time. Naruto tried one more time to escape his bonds but still couldn't. Sasuke moved his hand faster, running his thumb along the slit of Naruto's cock. The blonde was desperately trying to fight it, but like everything else he did, he failed. Naruto bucked his hips in time with Sasuke's caresses, moaning as he did. The raven smirked. _Cha! Take that! Uh, I'm thinking like Sakura does…_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh, Sasuke more, faster." Naruto pleaded. His eyes were shut; he was savoring Sasuke's touch.

"What was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He had heard him, but well, the raven wanted him to beg for it.

"Sasuke, ohhh, more. I want more!" the blonde moaned. Sasuke moved his hand fasted, slamming it down harder. "No, Sasuke, more, I want…" Naruto stated. He wasn't willing to ask for Sasuke to stick his dick into him.

"Then what? You're going to have to tell me specifically what you want." Sasuke said coyly. He knew the blonde would eventually break, and even if Sasukes own erection was bulging painfully, he would wait.

"Stick your dick in my ass and fuck me!" he eventually yelled. He had done it faster then Sasuke had expected. Sasuke stuck three fingers in Naruto's mouth, which Naruto sucked on vigorously. The raven stopped stroking his boyfriend as Naruto sucked on his fingers. When Sasuke removed them they were dripping with saliva. _Eh, freak'n spit factory._ Sasuke thought. He slowly slipped on digit into Naruto. The blonde hissed and squirmed.

"Chill, if you tighten up it'll only hurt more." Sasuke noted. He moved his finger in and out.

"You should know." Naruto retorted. Sasuke jabbed a second digit into Naruto. He wasn't ready for it and winced. "You really have a problem with that don't you."

"What was your fist clue?" he replied sharply. He began scissoring his fingers. Naruto winced. He eventually loosened up and relaxed, allowing Sasuke to easily slip a third digit in. He scissored them, probing for a certain spot. Naruto's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he arched off the bed.

"There!" he gasped. Sasuke made a mental note and slid his fingers out. He lined his erection up to Naruto's entrance.

"I don't have to tell you this is going to feel weird." Sasuke stated.

"Um, yeah, ya do." Naruto said. Sasuke wanted to hit his head on something hard. _He means to tell me he's been with Gaara, and Neji, and he hasn't been uke with either of them._ Sasuke thought. Naruto smirked, knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"Well, I feel special." He joked. Sasuke slid his dick into Naruto, none to nicely either. The blonde winced several times and actually said "ow". Sasuke let him adjust to his size before he started moving his dick in and out of the blonde slowly. Naruto was already giving into pleasure.

"Faster." He pleaded pathetically. Sasuke complied and started thrusting in fast. He went in harder each time, earning moans, mewls, and something like screaming from the blonde. The head bored started hitting the wall, making a louder and faster thump.

"Oh yes Sasuke, just like that! Oh yeah!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Naruto bucked his hips, adding to both boys' pleasure. Sasuke angled his member and viciously attacked Naruto's prostate. It took only a little while before Naruto released over their stomachs and Sasukes hand. The raven licked the substance off his hand, enjoying the odd taste that belonged to only Naruto. Sasuke's body went rigid as he followed Naruto's release. Naruto moaned his name loudly as he was filled with Sasukes' seed.

Sasuke cut Naruto down quickly and collapsed beside him. Both were panting heavily. Sasuke regained the ability to speak before Naruto. "So, over it now?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded but said nothing.


End file.
